The Last First Kiss
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: Being inlove with a girl who has a boyfriend was difficult, but in a twisted turn of events, Natsu Dragneel finds himself in front of the chance he's been turning his back to. "...No, this time I'll make things right." College AU [NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza]
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel was nowhere near to being a normal person. For one, he had pink hair. Two, he had an unhealthy obsession with fire, to a point where he even tried eating it. Three, he was around the weirdest group of friends.

On top of that weird group was Gray Fullbuster, a man who had an uncontrollable urge to strip wherever he was, whenever it was, then Juvia Lockser, a woman who somehow brought bad weather to wherever she went, then Erza Scarlet, someone who literally had no shame in anything.

And lastly, Lucy Heartfilia, whom he really just counted as a weirdo. She had an obsession with stars, she liked to write novels but would punch anyone who would try to read them, she'd go on and on about how she couldn't find the right guy for her, irritating him to no end. And she also a weird dog named Plue.

And… Lucy's tendency to show up at his door crying was the weirdest part of all.

*.*.*.*.*.*

A man with crimson coloured hair bit his lip as he balled up his hands into fists. The blonde seating across from him chattered away, oblivious to his silent demise.

"The furniture is amazing Dan! It was practically fully furnished, but you know we still have to transfer some of our own things but that's fine. I'm just so happy me and Juvia get to have our own apartment instead of staying at the dorms. I'll give you a spare key later, I'll get it duplicated." She flashed him an angelic smile.

No more. He could no longer hold it in.

"Lulu." He whispered lowly. Though the girl kept on chattering. "Lucy." He called, a bit louder this time.

She stopped and turned her brown eyes to him, raising a brow. "What is it babe?"

"I can't anymore…" He whispered.

"What? Stop mumbling Dan, you know I hate that." Lucy rolled her eyes and sipped her ice tea.

"Look… you're…. you'll get mad but please listen to me."

Dan's voice was quelling, as if he was trying to convince someone to calm down, though that someone seemed to be himself. Lucy frowned. The past year she's been dating this man, whenever he got like this, it was never any good. He either did something stupid or he broke something she owned.

"What?"

"…." Dan squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was feeling immense pain throughout his entire body.

"Spit it out Dan." Lucy said impatiently. She disliked where the conversation was going, , but absolutely hated it whenever people took their sweet time in saying something rather than just being forward about it. It annoyed her to no end.

"…I fucked Michelle."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then…

"…Excuse me?" She asked, confused. Dan's words failed to register in her mind clearly.

The crimson haired man took a breath one more time. "I… had sex with Michelle." He repeated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Say something Lucy." He pressured. Dan's fear was increasing by each passing second as Lucy continued to stare at him. He never knew what to do in this situation, where Lucy was quiet and spacing out.

She was a very unpredictable person. There was a huge chance that she might implant his face into the wall beside him. There was also a huge chance where she was going to burst into tears and start crying right where she was. Then there was the very small chance that was to jus calmly stand up and storm out, not even daring to look back at him.

Then the fourth and most possible one of all. All of the above.

He hoped it wouldn't be the fourth one.

He couldn't take being hurt, embarrassed, and deserted all at once in such a public place.

Lucy bit her lip and began to look around the table with a horrified expression.

"When… how?" She breathed. "…Why?"

"Its…" It was no use in lying to her now. Dan knew very well that if he didn't answer it now, she'll come back demanding for answers later. "The family dinner a month ago, when she came to visit. I lied to you… I didn't wander off the mansion, I… she pulled me into the guestroom…"

He winced when cold, lemon flavored Iced tea hit his face. Lucy looked at him in anger, betrayal spread across her face.

"God… that bitch…" She spaced out for a second before glaring at Dan once again. "And you let it happen!"

"I… I couldn't help it. She was… she seduced me!"

"Couldn't have helped it? That's a pathetic excuse and you know it!"

"I tried to push her away Lucy! I swear I did but…"

The blonde beauty squeezed her eyes shut and in a pained voice she asked. "Did you enjoy it?"

He didn't dare to lie.

"Yes."

Not a moment after that, he found himself sitting in that café alone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The first thing Lucy did when she got back to the Heartfilia mansion was storm into her cousin's bedroom and deliberately collided her hand against Michelle's cheek and proceeded to scream every curse word she knew.

"You snake! Bitch! How dare you?!" She screamed at the dirty blonde. Michelle screamed back at her, demanding the blonde to let her go. "How dare you sleep with my boyfriend?!"

"He was the one who wanted to sleep with me!" Michelle defended herself. "Maybe he was just so bored with you!" Gone was her shy and timid façade as she gripped Lucy's wrist as tight as she could hold them.

"That gives you no right to sleep with a taken man!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" An older woman's voice roared as Layla and Jude Heartfilia burst into the room, eyes widening at the sight of the two girls. "Lucy!"

Jude stepped between them, grabbing hold of the two and forcefully separated them. "What are you? Five? Stop it this instant!" He reprimanded them in his usual strict voice while Layla grabbed her daughter's shoulders and looked between her and the dirty blonde, annoyance, anger and concern flicking in her brown eyes.

"Now what exactly is going on in here?" She asked them. Lucy glared at Michelle and pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"She slept with Dan, mama! And she's not even regretting it!"

Layla gasped, her brown eyes widening as she looked over her niece.

"He wanted me!" Michelle yelled back at her. The young Heartfilia attempted to jump at her again, only to be restrained by her father this time.

"Heavens Lucy, you are eighteen years old, this is no way for you to be settling a fight!"

"Lucy, calm down." Layla said. She never liked it how her one and only child inherited her father's patience. "Take a breath."

"Bitch!" Lucy snarled at Michelle, still glaring at her.

"Lucy!" Layla's voice turned strict. "Enough."

The young girl freed herself from her mother's grip, storming out the room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She always turned up at his place at every problem she had.

Family.

Money.

Friends.

But it was so rare for her to turn up at his door, crying about a guy. Probably because she rarely ever had a boyfriend.

Natsu Dragneel blinked, before opening the door further to let him into his apartment. To his surprise, she entered in his arms, her own wrapping around his torso and her face buried in his chest.

He blinked again before looking down on her mop of blonde hair before stroking it comfortingly.

"What happened?" He asked her softly.

"Dan…"

His face instantly sported a frown at the mention of the man's name. He never liked him. He was arrogant and needy of Lucy every chance he got, to a point where he would rarely allow her to hang out with her guy friends.

"What'd he do?"

"…He slept with Michelle."

"Eh?!" He had known Lucy his entire life. As children, they would often play in the garden of the Heartfilia mansion, and he was always there when Michelle Lobster came to visit every year. He had always thought that girl smelled funny. Literally.

He met Michelle as a very shy and timid girl who clung to Lucy like a leech. Though her attitude annoyed him, he never thought that her innocent persona was all an act.

"…Urgh." Lucy sniffled, swallowing a lump in her throat. Natsu sighed and let her in, eventually closing the door behind him.

When Lucy entered the apartment, the first thing she noticed was Gray dozing off on the couch. Though what she noticed was he was barely clothed and was only in his white briefs.

"You'd think he'd stop wearing tighty whities by now." She mumbled under her breath. She was used to Gray walking around naked, he had been like that since they were kids.

"Your one to talk, miss polka dot print." Natsu snorted as he made his way to his kitchen.

The blonde stifled a giggle. These were her friends that she found comfort in. She looked around the apartment once more, noting that there were still a few boxes left unopened. "You guys still haven't unpacked?"

"One of these days we will."

"You've been here for a month now."

"Any day now."

Lucy shook her head, a memory forming in her head. The day they decided to move into this particular building. It was only blocks away from Magnolia University and was only a few steps away from the town itself. They were quite lucky the building still had two remaining apartments for rent. Natsu and Gray decided to take this one, and moved in pretty early, while she and her other friend Juvia decided to take the one upstairs.

Which also happened to be the bigger, and better one.

Though she did remember how many coin tosses it took for them to decide who gets to take it.

"Here." Natsu disrupted her thoughts and handed her a mug filled with hot chocolate. Lucy smiled at him. He was an idiot, but he sure knew how to make a delicious cup of chocolate.

Probably the only thing he knew how to brew though.

"Thanks." Lucy moved to the couch, deliberately seating herself on Gray's feet, earning an irritated groan from the sleepy male. "Wake up, Gray!" She pressured her buttocks onto his feet even more.

"Oi, stripper!" Natsu seated himself in the arm rest just above Gray's head. "Don't make me fart on you again." The ink haired male shot up immediately, glaring at Natsu.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just stop doing that." He says to him, shivering at the memory of last time Natsu decided to wake him up with such a horrid odor. Gray looked at Lucy and tilted his head questioningly. "Well, I see you're here again. Is your boyfriend fine with you hanging out at a guy's place alone?" He raised his eyebrow, earning a slight kick from Natsu.

"We broke up." Lucy's lips whimpered, gearing herself up to cry again.

"Nice job ice princess, you made her cry."

"Eh?!" Gray's eyes widened as he desperately tried to calm down his blonde friend in panic. "H-Hey, I don't mean to… but hey, c-cheer up...Please?"

"You're making it worse freak."

"What am I supposed to do then?!"

"….Hick," Lucy sniffled. "I'm an idiot." She mumbled to herself, though earning an approving nod from Gray.

"…So, mind telling me what he did?"

"He slept with Michelle." Natsu answered for him.

"Ah." Gray nodded. "Expected." Lucy then looked up to glare at him.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, lets admit it, your high maintenance cousin is…. Well she sticks to men a lot. She even asked me to go out with her!" Gray laughed.

The blonde's jaw dropped. "You? When?!" She racked her memory, trying to remember a moment here Michelle had been with them. "Wait… is that why Erza was so mad at her?!"

"Yeah!" The ink haired male's laughter blared through the room. "That was junior year I think. She started confessing in the middle of nowhere right as Erza walked in. God, she almost killed both of us."

"What the actual fuck…." Lucy leaned back into the couch, a dismayed look on her face. "I never realized she was so…"

"Promiscuous?" Natsu said in a fake British accent, earning a laugh from Gray.

"And none of you bothered to tell me?!"

"Lucy, she stuck to you like glue. Do you really think we'd have the balls to tell you that?"

The young girl sighed. "Ah, I'm so stupid."

"Aw, not as stupid as flame brain."

"Hey!"

Lucy groaned. This was definitely not her day. "I hate this. A month before starting university and I get dumped." She said in annoyance, remembering that she and her now ex-boyfriend enrolled in the same program, and had the same classes. "This sucks!"

"Well what are we doing here drinking chocolate? Natsu, bring out the alcohol!"

"Aye sir!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The trio were halfway through a liter of Empi Brandy when Lisanna and Juvia arrived. The two sweat dropped at the sight of their friends yelling at each other in a tipsy manner.

"No fair stripper, you definitely cheated!"

"Excuse me?! I won fair and square!"

"Shut up! You're all annoying me!"

Lisanna sighed as they let themselves in, closing the door behind her and placing the box of food onto the coffee table. "What is the matter with you guys?" She asked them.

"Lucy got dumped!"

"I dumped him, you idiot!"

"Juvia finds it very rude that you do not invite her to these parties often." The blue haired girl spoke, eyeing a now fully naked Gray, who sat in the middle of the couch. "Also, Juvia likes to note that Gray-sama is very indecent."

"Hey!"

"Anyone who doesn't know you three would make the mistake of assuming that you three were having an orgy." Lisanna bent down to pick up a pair of Gray's underwear and threw it at him. "Put something on Gray!"

"And, what's this about Lucy being dumped?" Juvia asked, seating herself beside Natsu and taking hold of the bottle, pushing it farther away from the three.

"Dan is the one who got dumped!"

"Why?"

"….Cause he cheated on me." Lucy frowned, reaching toward the table and helped herself at some pizza.

"Oh…" Lisanna nodded. "With who?"

"Michelle."

"Ah."

Lucy glared at the silver haired girl. "Try to look more surprised now will you?"

"Ah, I can't. I told you the moment I met him. He had the looks of an asshole." Lisanna giggled and took a shot Juvia poured for her. "Ah, Empi is really strong." She muttered, chugging a glass of water. "So that's why you guys suddenly invited us to drink."

Gray nodded approvingly, munching on some food.

It had become a habit for the gang to come out drinking on anything they found as an 'occasion' ever since they graduated high school three months ago. It all started when Erza and Gray broke up, Lucy and Natsu sneak into Ur's liquor closet in an attempt to comfort the man, while Lisanna and Juvia took the Scarlet at the bar Lisanna's sister worked at.

Then two weeks later, they celebrated when Erza and Gray decided to start over being friends once more. Eventually, any occasion they found interesting was an excuse to drink.

"Speaking of which, Juvia does not see Erza-san around. Where is she?" Juvia asked, pouring another shot and passing it to Lucy.

"She said she's busy with summer classes today. And we didn't tell her we were going to drink either." Gray replied to her. Juvia only nodded, noting that Erza had been a year older than all of them and had started college last year.

"I wonder…. If me and Dan will-"

"Get back together? Fuck no!" Natsu roared with laughter. Not a minute later, his face was hit by a pillow Lucy managed to get her hands on. "Lisanna, there's another Empi bottle in the kitchen, can you get it?"

The youngest Strauss nodded and disappeared of to the kitchen, coming back moments later with another bottle of brandy in her hands.

"To Lucy's single life!" He cheered, assisted by Gray and Juvia,

"You assholes!" Lucy reprimanded them, yet a fond smile began to form on her lips.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Natsu stirred and woke up later that night. Or rather, early morning as he'd call it. He placed a hand on his mouth, as his shoulders shook as he felt another wave of vomit rising up from his stomach. The man rushed over to the bathroom, his knees falling to the floor as he clutched his stomach.

It had been the sixth time he vomited that night. The liquid flowing out his mouth had now tasted like acid, and burned his throat, as tears started to spring from his eyes.

"….Urk." He groaned and leaned back, taking a breath. It was another moment where he promised his conscience that he would never, ever be drinking again.

Another promise he knew he would be breaking.

He stood up and approached the sink, washing his face in an attempt to wake up and soothe the growing headache. "Ah fuck… it's a lot worse than last time…." He groaned to himself and looked at the mirror. Hell, he looked like absolute crap. He washed his face once more before stepping out.

The pink haired man winced at the sight the moment he faced the living room. It was more of a mess than it usually was, his friends sprawled out on the floor in a drunken state. His eyes softened at the sight of Lucy, who slept peacefully and had Lisanna's large breasts as a pillow. He grabbed the nearest blanket and draped it at the two, completely ignoring that Gray needed it more than they did, as he was completely naked once again.

"Ah, Natsu-san." Juvia peered out from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm more thirsty than hungry." He said and grabbed a glass of water, chugging it. "Ack!" He winced at the taste of acid downing in his throat. The residue had still been at the end of his tongue and he had swallowed it yet again.

"Juvia woke up earlier at the same state you are. Would you like some soup?"

"Gross."

"It is, but something hot really helps." The blue haired girl helped herself in opening the pantry, rummaging through it and finally pulling out two cups of instant noodles. "I'll go heat up some water."

"Thanks Juvia." Natsu rested his head at the kitchen counter, his eyes squeezing shut as he attempted to calm the throbbing pain on his temple.

"Juvia thinks we've been pretty wild tonight."

"You said it…"

"Juvia also thinks because its been a while since Lucy has joined us in our drinking escapade." The girl smiled at him knowingly when she noticed him eyeing the blonde again. "Juvia wonders if this is finally Natsu-san's chance."

"...Eh?" Natsu looked at her questioningly before her words finally sunk in. "W-Well…"

"Oh, the water's ready." Juvia deliberately ignored him and turned her back, preparing their small snack.

Natsu blushed and snuck a glance back at the peacefully sleeping Lucy. He could never deny the fact that he was glad Dan was now out of the picture, and he meant it with all good intentions. Not a single soul in their group besides Lucy liked the man. They all had the same impression of him.

Arrogant and horrible. What did his best friend see in a guy like that?

Dan didn't even bother to hide his true nature in front of them, and the arrogant jackass did his best to separate Lucy from her group of friends. A few weeks after they first started dating, Natsu saw less and less of the girl as her newfound boyfriend took up almost all of her time. He never allowed Lucy to drink with them, go out on adventures with them, nor was she allowed to turn up at their house.

He restricted Lucy of everything she liked to do. He made her 'happy' all on his own.

So Lucy resorted to meeting up with them secretly from time to time, though it never really lasted long.

Natsu remembered that prior to her meeting with Dan, she, Gray, and him were almost inseparable. He blamed the jackass for distancing their favorite girl. And Natsu…

He secretly felt bad for himself. He couldn't even take being alone with her anymore. He stopped texting her, only showed up whenever Gray or any of their mutual friends came along. He felt hurt that he was driven to that point.

Being inlove with a girl who he can never have did that to him.

Juvia's earlier words registered in his mind once again. Perhaps this was his chance. He could do it. Everyone but Lucy knew of his feelings, he never hesitated to show them. He could help her get over that bastard and finally give Lucy the love she's always deserved.

But then again, considering the small but vital fact that Lucy had her heartbroken just hours ago really put him in a difficult place. He couldn't take advantage of a vulnerable girl.

"Natsu-san, she'll melt if you keep staring." Juvia giggled, placing the cups in front of him and protruding two pairs of chopsticks from a nearby drawer.

"She won't. I've stare at her a lot and she's never melted." Natsu snickered before turning his attention to his food.

"You seem to be in a lot better mood."

"Ha, I'm gonna make things right this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy took a breath as she laid down another box of her belongings on the floor. She wiped the sweat dripping down on her forehead and headed back outside. She stopped as she saw Natsu on the staircase, carrying two more boxes.

"Damn it, Luce, why do you have so much crap?" He complained as he walked past her.

"I brought all my books. And clothes. And everything in my room." She shrugged. "How many more boxes are downstairs?"

"S-Seven." Gray panted as he reached the two. "I'm tired." He groaned as soon as he laid the box down on the floor. "You and Juvia can handle this now right?"

"Oh come on! We need all the manpower we can right now!" Lucy grinned at them and winked before heading back downstairs to grab more of her and Juvia's belongings. She stopped at the entrance when she saw a familiar scarlet haired girl approaching. "Oh, Erza!"

Erza smiled. "Hello Lucy. I heard you were moving into the apartment today, so I came to lend a hand."

"Thank you!" The blonde pointed at the pick up truck. "Its just those boxes left to be brought up."

"I see." She nodded and picked two up with ease. "Are Natsu and Gray helping?" Before the younger girl could answer, the two boys exited the building.

"Ah, Erza." Gray greeted her. Natsu then grinned.

"See? Erza's here! You don't need our help after all Lucy!" Natsu turned to run back into the building when the Scarlet's strict voice stopped him.

"Natsu…" She began. "Don't you make such delicate girls do heavy work. Lucy and Juvia helped you quite a lot when you two first moved in." Erza motioned towards the remaining boxes.

'Delicate? Erza?' The two boys thought in unison.

"Well? Aren't you going to get them?"

"Aye sir!" The two proceeded to carry them as Erza and Lucy entered the building first, chatting amongst themselves.

"How the hell did you manage to date her for a year?" Natsu whispered towards Gray as they walked behind the two girls.

"And you see why we broke up. She scares me too much." Gray shivered in fear.

The four reached the third floor and set down the boxes. "That's the last of them!" Lucy cheered and sat herself down on the floor. Erza looked around.

"Where's Juvia?"

"Getting takeout, we don't have any snacks with us." Gray answered her as he sat down on an empty chair. Erza nodded and took a seat across from him and the two began to converse in multiple topics.

Lucy glanced at the two, smiling. Despite being broken up for months, the ex-couple still conversed as if they never had an intimate relationship in the past.

Gray and Erza had been an unpredictable couple, and it had come as a huge surprise for everyone when it was revealed to them that they were going out. No one expected it. Erza had always been the 'big sister' type of everyone, being a year older than any of them. Not to mention, she scared both Natsu and Gray down to their very bones. It was sad for a bit when they have broken up due to their attitude problems, but being the people Erza and Gray were, they wouldn't let something like a breakup get in the way of the friendship they spent years on building.

One thing that was for certain in her little friend group, was that no matter what happens, they will always be friends. Always.

"Juvia is back." The blue haired girl announced as she entered through the door. "Oh hello Erza-san." She smiled at her. "Juvia brought snacks!"

At the word 'snacks', Natsu bolted out from his seat and ran to the table, rummaging through the plastic bag Juvia had been carrying like a caveman on loose, earning a kick on his calf from Erza.

"Oh, that reminds me, where's Dan, Lucy? I would have thought he'd be helping you move in today." The scarlet asked. Almost immediately, the bright atmosphere in the room suddenly began to thin out, gradually being replaced by a depressed one.

'Right, I haven't told Erza yet.' Lucy thought. "Actually…"

"Lucy got dumped." Natsu replied for her, shoving his face full fries. The blonde glared at him.

"I was the one who dumped him!" She growled at her pink haired best friend. Erza blinked, bearing a look of surprise.

"Eh? What happened?" She asked in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"What did he do?"

This time it was Juvia who answered her. "Mr. Dan slept with Michelle you see." She said nonchalantly, passing out the burgers amongst her friends before Natsu devoured them all. She noticed the glare Lucy was giving her and she smiled. "Juvia figured it would be difficult for Lucy-san to say it."

The blonde sighed. Her little third person talking friend was right.

"Michelle? As in your cousin Michelle? How? Why?" It was almost comical at how Erza was acting the way Lucy should have the moment she found out. " How could she do that to you?" Gray roared with laughter.

Lucy didn't even bother to open her mouth, knowing full well someone else would be answering for her.

"Everyone knew what kind of person she was Erza." Gray said and shrugged.

"I didn't know." Lucy remarked.

"Everyone but Lucy knew what kind of person she was Erza."

The scarlet only shook her head and sighed. "Ah, I should have said something back then. I never had a good feeling about her or Dan." She clicked her tongue and stared directly at Lucy. "I'm so sorry for hesitating Lucy, please punch me."

"No, I won't." The blonde rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger, savoring its juicy taste. "I'm so done with relationships. I think I should be just be single." She shrugged.

For a quick moment, Natsu stopped stuffing his face, but quickly reverted back to eating whatever food he could get his hands on. The action did not go unnoticed by Gray and Juvia.

"Juvia thinks otherwise Lucy-san." She began. "Lucy-san needs time to heal, but Mr. Dan being an uneducated swine is no excuse to be shutting out men."

"Juvia is absolutely right." Gray agreed. "Not every man is the same. Me and Natsu are different."

"I know, I know. I wish I could find someone who understands me like you guys." Lucy smiled at them and it took Natsu everything he had not to raise his hand and volunteer.

If only she knew.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It had been exactly four hours later when they finished unpacking the first five boxes, and to their delight, they had mostly opened the boxes containing necessities, though the amount of time they consumed in arranging everything in order was great, and it had already been dark after. Erza had left about thirty minutes ago, saying that she had morning classes and headed home. Gray decided to take a nap on their couch, while Juvia organized everything in her bedroom, and Natsu was probably stuffing his face with the leftovers from earlier.

Lucy on the other hand, sat on her bed, finally finished with the last box that contained her personal belongings. She was tired, though not from the hard work she put into unpacking everything, but she felt restless.

The blonde stare at her toes, noting that she should probably remove the chipped , crimson coloured nail polish. It only reminded her why she had it.

It reminded her of Dan's hair. Also the fact that it was Dan who painted her toenails.

And about him, she wondered how he was doing. Was he devastated she was out his life? Did he regret cheating?

….Or was he with Michelle again

She felt her heart tear once more. Just the mere thought of Dan was damn painful.

Earlier on the day of their horrible breakup, he had been so sweet, so romantic, so _normal._ The kiss he gave her when he came to pick her up from her house had been very intimate, the kind that would make her heart melt and bring her to her knees. He laughed, he joked around, and he had been so affectionate. How was she supposed to know that the romance she had so blindly accepted would come crashing down on her that afternoon?

It hurt her how easily he deceived her. How he acted so normal as if he 'd never done anything wrong. It made her think of all those times he never answered her phone calls, didn't respond to her texts, and the times he told her he was too 'busy' to hang out.

Where was he really during those times? Was that the clue that she was being toyed with?

It made Lucy doubt everything that had happened the past month. Before she knew it, tears began to prick her eyes and she let out a silent sob. She rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand in irritation. She didn't want to cry. But everything that had happened was just so fresh, so recent.

It pissed her off even more because she didn't know who to place the blame on. Dan, the horrid traitorous bastard? Michelle, the hoe who couldn't contain her sexual desires? Or herself, the woman who was too stupid to realize that she was being fooled?

Another sob escaped her lips. Lucy placed a hand on her lips, covering it in an attempt to contain the cries she had been making.

Though, before she could even breathe to calm herself down, the door opened and Natsu came barging in.

She looked at him in surprise and he frowned at her, closing the door behind him.

"I… uh, heard you crying." He whispered.

Damn Natsu and his weirdly enhanced senses. She should have locked her door, both him and Gray had bad habits of entering places without so much as a knock.

The pink haired man sat beside her, and she felt the weight of her mattress shift.

"I know its kinda cliché to say this to person going through a breakup but… He really didn't deserve you." He said, though his eyes refused to meet hers. "That asshole never deserved someone like you anyway. And you... ya know." He shrugged.

"I know what?" She asked softly, sniffling.

"Well, you really shouldn't cry about someone who would be willing enough to betray you."

"I'm crying because I feel betrayed, Natsu."

"Okay I just think… you shouldn't bother with thoughts like why weren't you enough or what did you do wrong or why did he do that. Things like that. It only makes you cry even more and Luce… I hate it when you cry." He finally looked at her, his onyx eyes piercing through her brown ones.

"You hate it? Does it annoy you?"

"No! It doesn't. I just… I don't know how to make you feel better when you're crying. And It makes me want to go to that guy and punch him the face."

Lucy let out a soft laugh and leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder. His words warmed her heart.

He clearly never realized that even as kids, he knew exactly how to make her tears stop. He always knew just how to make her feel more than what she thought she was worth.

"Thanks Natsu. You, Gray and the others are like… the best people I could ever ask for. I've been a crappy friend to you the past year." She says and Natsu shook his head.

"Forget about that."

"No Natsu. I'm sorry. I was so distant from you guys, I barely had time for you and… I feel horrible. I wish I could just… rewind it all back and make the right choices."

"Hey, it's us now. The old band is back together and… we all love you. So don't apologize, if anyone should be saying sorry, it should be that bastard for making our blonde princess cry." He flashed her his trademark grin, and Lucy felt her eyes tear up again.

"Damn it Natsu. Has anyone ever told you that you deserve every good thing in this world." She told him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Whoever gets to keep you as a boyfriend better be fucking thank their lucky stars every stars every day because you are just… so worth it to have." She said to him.

Natsu felt his cheeks burn, but her smiled and hugged her back. "Oh she just might. I'll make sure she does."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Gray-sama." Juvia shooked the sleeping black male's shoulder. "Gray-sama., are you planning to spend the night here?" She whispered, a little louder this time. The man ignored her and turned his back, snoring.

The blue haired girl sighed and shook her head, wrapping her blanket around him. She smiled to herself as she looked as his sleeping face, blushing. Gray looked absolutely adorable and angelic while he's asleep.

"Yo, Juvia." She felt her cheeks heat up as she stood immediately at the sound of the voice. She turned to find Natsu leaning against Lucy's bedroom door, smirking at her. "If ya keep staring at ice princess like that, he might melt."

"J-Juvia was not staring." Juvia looked away.

"Of course you weren't."

"J-Juvia j-just finds his face very um… admirable…."

"Okay." Natsu shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. "You know if you like him so much, maybe you should just tell him."

"Juvia doesn't think Natsu-san should be saying that to her. Juvia thinks its very ironic." The girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I'm one to talk."

"Besides, Juvia doesn't want to end up like Gray-sama and Erza-san. It's a very complicated relationship."

"Mm." Natsu nodded. "I know the feeling. But what makes you think you'll end up like them?"

"Gray-sama looked like he really loved Erza-san, and they didn't work out." Juvia walked over to Natsu, seating herself at a chair by the table. "Its scary for Juvia to think that she might ruin every kind of relationship she has with Gray-sama."

The salmon haired man frowned. "Just cause he and Erza broke up doesn't mean you'll end up like them. They broke up 'cause Erza had a tendency to be controlling and Gray liked being a free man who did whatever he wanted. I mean come on, you know Gray."

"Isn't Natsu-san afraid that he might ruin his relationship with Lucy-san if he continues to pursue her?"

Natsu smiled. "That's why you make sure you don't get to have doubts."

"Juvia-san will think about it then." The blue haired girl smiled. "Will you be spending the night here?"

"Depends, there any room for me?"

"Out with it Natsu-san, you want to sleep next to Lucy would you not?"

"Of course I do."

"I think the excuse of Gray-sama taking the couch is acceptable."

Natsu laughed. "Then she'd tell me to go sleep on my own apartment."

"Wouldn't you tell her that you would be afraid to be all alone tonight?" Juvia crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. "We all know Lucy-san would never kick you out."

He shrugged. The girl was right. He turned back to enter Lucy's room once again , muttering a good night.

Of course he'd use any excuse to spend the night with the girl he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice day. Fiore Airport was filled with reuniting and departing families, a mixtures of tears of joy and tears of despair. As every passenger rushed to check in and drop their baggage, on the corner near the entrance, a loud crying was taking the attention of nearly everyone.

"Lisanna!" Lucy cried as she hugged the youngest Strauss. "Visit me, text me, no, call me everyday please!" She nearly begged, and the silver haired woman sweat dropped at her friend's reaction.

"Yes I will." She laughed.

"Don't go making new best friends and replace us okay?!"

"I won't. I can never replace you Lucy." Lisanna hugged her back, and the blonde continued to cry. She looked at her pink haired man and gave her a smug look. "Oh don't you cry too Dragneel."

"I-I wasn't!" Natsu bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Gosh, why are you two such crybabies?"

"We are not!" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked up at her pouting.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Lisanna!"

"Oi, knock that off Lucy, people are staring." Gray approached, Juvia not far from behind. "You take care Lisanna." He raised his fist to bump hers. The woman smiled and bumped his back.

"I will don't worry. You guys take care here too okay? I promise I'll be back for semester break." When Lucy pulled away from her, she flicked Natsu and Gray's foreheads. "And you two! Don't you go relying on Lucy and Juvia to cook and clean after you all the time, geez."

"Aye sir!" The duo said in unison, hugging her one after the other.

"I look forward to our next meeting Lisanna-san." Juvia said, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Oh… I'm gonna miss you most of all partner. Stop, don't make me cry." Lisanna pouted and started to sniff. "I just realized this is the first time I'm ever gonna be separated from you guys! I've been with you people since elementary school. Its too bad Erza couldn't be here right now."

"Erza-san sends her regards and apologies,"

"Ugh!" Lucy cried even more, this time in Natsu's shirt. "Lisanna!"

"Ew, Luce your snot is getting all over me!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." The Strauss wiped her tears and smiled once again. "One last picture before I leave?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lucy sniffled as she took another tissue. Boy did she miss Lisanna already. She texted them to say she was already boarding by the time the group got into Natsu's car. It was so sad for her, she couldn't recall a time where they weren't together and complete, with the exception of Erza of course, who had a completely different schedule from them and did the best she could to be with them.

Unlike the rest of the gang, Lisanna chose to study in Edolas State University, one of the top universities in the world. It was already a given that she'd be accepted, she was after all the smartest of the bunch.

"Hick…"

"Luce how long are ya gonna keep cryin'?" Natsu sweat dropped at her continuous sobbing but kept his eyes on the road as he kept driving.

"Ask me again tomorrow." She glared at her best friend.

"Lisanna-san must be airborne right now." Juvia commented while scrolling through her phone. "Gray-sama, your clothes."

"Freak! Don't strip inside my car!" Natsu yelled at him.

"I can't help it!" Gray fought back.

"Well dress the fuck up! I don't want my car seats being sat on by your naked ass man! Gross."

Juvia giggled, handing Gray his jeans. "Natsu-san, where can we stop to eat?"

"Hm… I don't know." He glanced at Lucy, where do ya wanna eat Luce?"

"Pancakes would be nice." She suggested.

"Flapjacks it is then." Natsu turned the wheel, turning his car in another direction.

"Why does no one ever ask me what I want to eat?" Gray asked as he puts on his shirt.

"Do you not want to eat at Flapjacks, Gray?" Lucy looked at him with swollen eyes, finally calming down.

"No, pancakes does sound good." He said and yawned. He looked at his watch, noting that it was only four thirty in the morning. They had to take Lisanna to the airport at two, and not all of them had much sleep. Juvia looked at him before handing him a pillow.

"Here, Gray-sama. You're sleepy aren't you?"

"Ah, thanks."

"Freak, if you drool on my car seat I'll wipe your face with it."

"Enough with the damn car seats, your burned my hood if you forgot."

"I paid for it if you forgot!"

Lucy yawned, ignoring the two. She was so busy crying over Lisanna that she stayed awake and completely neglected to sleep. "Ya wanna sleep too Luce?" Natsu asked her and pointed at the small lever by the side of the passenger seat. "You can retract that you know."

"Yeah, thanks Natsu. Wake me when we're there."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"I told you to wake me up!"

Natsu flinched at Lucy's loud voice, though he only laughed. "I'm not wating in the car Natsu, you know I hate that!" She glared at him, as she held the food that she placed on her lap which woke her up.

"We're not eating in the car Luce."

"Then why are you driving away from Flapjacks?!"

"We're gonna eat breakfast somewhere else! A surprise roadtrip, isn't that fun?" The pinkette beamed at her in excitement. "Don't worry, I got you your favourite. I got you waffles instead of pancakes and some french toast." He moved his hand point at the cup sitting at the holder. "Milky coffee, extra sweet right?" He smirked at her.

"Well… yeah." The girl then pointed at Juvia, who was sipping some orange juice. "But Juvia's hunngry already!"

"I'm actually okay." Juvia commented, only to be ignored by the blonde.

"She's hungry and so am I."

"Trust me Luce, you gonna love where I'm taking you. We're almost there." He turned the car and pointed towards a nearby cliff. "See!"

"A cliff?" Juvia asked. "Ah, a breakfast picnic, good thing there's some blankets at the back." She put down her drink on a nearby cup holder and reached for the back. "Where is it…."

"Why a cliff?" Lucy raised a brow at him.

"Well…" Natsu blushed. "You kept going on and on how you wanted to see the sun rise somewhere, so I thought to take you where you can see it the most." He shrugged, hiding a small smile.

"Romantic." Juvia commented once again without even looking in front.

"Oh…" Lucy blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks Natsu. That's sweet of you."

Of course it was sweet of him.

There was no way he was gonna tell her how long he'd been looking for a place just to grant what she wanted. That was way too embarrassing.

"Here we are!" He stopped by a nearby cliff. "And just in time too!" He rushed out of the car and ran over to Lucy's side, opening the car door for her. "Here give me that I'll carry 'em." He grabbed the paper bag full of food just as Juvia lets herself out, carrying a large blanket in her arms.

Setting down the blanket in the grass, the blue haired girl smoothed it back and placed the food over it.

"Gray! Wake up! Breakfast time!" Lucy poked him from the car.

"Un…"

"Gray!"

"I'm up…"

"Lucy! Come on, its coming up!" Natsu called her. As quick as she could, the blonde rushed to his side to admire the view.

This was amazing. Dan never took her to these places. He wasn't into driving to long distances just to sight see.

It was almost hilarious that Natsu did everything that she wanted Dan to do for her. She glanced at the man. Oh how thankful she was for her bestfriend.

And though she'd never say it out loud… how jealous she was of whoever would be his girlfriend. She wanted a man like Natsu too.

Natsu glanced at the girl he loved so much in adore, as she watched the sunrise in awe, all he could think of was how beautiful this woman was.

A woman he wanted so much to become his.

'I love you' he wanted to tell her.

"Its beautiful Natsu. Seriously, thanks for bringing me here." Lucy smiled at him. "Its best thing I've seen."

Natsu looked back at the rising sun, silently thinking to himself. 'Yeah… but you're the best thing I've seen in my life. My God what I would do just to have you'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Juvia." Gray greeted as he entered the apartment in his pajamas. "Got anything to eat?"

"Ah, Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. Juvia was about to go grocery shopping. " The blue haired girl bowed in apology. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Ah, anything." He smiled at her sheepishly. "On second thought, I'll come with you."

"Eh? Juvia can't possibly ask that of Gray-sama!" She looked at him in horror.

"No, I should. Me and Natsu are the ones taking your food anyway. The least I could do is help and pitch in." Gray laughed before turning it into a yawn. "I'll go get changed." He says.

"Why are you here again?" Lucy raised a brow at him as she exited her bedroom.

"Food."

"Stop treating Juvia like your personal chef Gray. Learn to cook!" Lucy scolded him and crossed her arms. "Honestly, you should've just moved into the university dormitories if you were never gonna clean up after yourself."

"Hey, if I moved into the dorms, who would keep you girls company eh? Admit it, you like me in here." He smirked at the blonde.

"Juvia doesn't really mind." Juvia piped up and smiled.

"Juvia, you don't have to side with him."

"No, Juvia really wants to look out for Gray-sama and Natsu-san." She says to Lucy. "...After what happened the last time they tried to cook..." Mentioning that, Lucy's eyes widened in horror and dismay.

"See Lucy. Its better for everyone's safety that we stay together." Gray announced with a smug look.

"Knock that off Gray. You're face is annoying."

"Aye sir!"

"Well, Juvia will get changed. Meet you at the parking lot?"

"Sure." Gray turned back, leaving the two young girls alone. Lucy smirked at her friend and this time she gave the smug look.

"Date?" She asked.

"Does shopping for groceries count as a date?"

"Aw, I was hoping it was." The blonde pouted, and Juvia raised a brow at her in wonder.

"Why?"

"Because, you like him."

"E-Eh?!" Juvia's face turned ten shades of red as she hurriedly covered her face with her hands. "N-No, Juvia does not."

"Juvia, I'm like one of your best friends. I know."

"T-That's... I do not like Gray-sama that way."

"Uh-huh. Okay." Lucy shrugged still smirking and walked towards the bathroom.

"Juvia doesn't!"

"If you say so!" Lucy yelled, closing the bathroom door and cackling.

"Lucy-san!"

*.*.*.*.*.*

At first glance, it would have looked like Gray was a dense person. Well he wasn't. It shocked Juvia when right in front of her, he confessed his feelings for Erza two prior.

She was so happy for them then.

She was the one who insisted on throwing the party to celebrate their romance.

Because back then she didn't have feelings for the man. It didn't appear as quickly as Natsu felt for Lucy, but it slowly built itself up her heart. Five months into the couple's relationship, she became Gray's confidante since he claimed that 'Natsu is too stupid to even understand', and wanted a girl's opinion on what he should do. Juvia was the one to listen to his problems, gave him support, gave him advice, and gave him comfort.

It had been nothing big for her at first.

Until it became more and more common.

Until she became like Natsu and he became like Lucy. And then she soon came to realize how toxic Gray and Erza's relationship was. She pitied the both of them really. It was sad, how no matter Gray tried to understand the girl, she wouldn't open up. And no matter how hard Erza tried to accept his love, all she managed to do was control him.

Lucy and Natsu didn't know that.

She understood that Erza came from a place where everything was hard to accept and everything came with a price. She also understood that all Gray wanted was to be accepted. To be loved.

Then came the night she fell completely inlove with him. Four months after they broke up, when Erza was about to start college and all of them rounded up for some drink, their usual tradition. The day it happened was the day she accidentally threw her heart right at Gray, and he caught it. For only a short moment and crushed it.

That night Juvia couldn't reach out to a pissed off Natsu who left a lot earlier than everyone else, Lucy was too busy being controlled by her then boyfriend Dan , and Lisanna was too drunk to even speak a single word to. Only Dan, Erza, and Gray brought their cars, and it was Erza who had picked her and the Strauss up. But seeing as Gray got too drunk to drive back and someone had to take his car, she offered. Lisanna was taken by Erza and naturally Lucy left the way she course she had to assist the man who could barely walk inside his house, and his parents were out on their couple getaway.

Gray had woken up right after she laid him on the bed. "Mm...Juvia." He groaned.

"Gray-sama, are you feeling alright? Juvia will get you some water." Before the blunette could stand up

"No... stay." He said groggily. "Nnh..."

Juvia smiled. Gray was absolutely adorable when he was drunk. "Is there anything Juvia can do for you?"

"No...I'm just really dizzy." A giggle came out of her mouth, and took a nearby water bottle to give to him. He drank it slowly, barely even half awake. When he dropped the now empty bottle he clutched his head in his hands. The bluenette's eyes softened, on impulse, her fingers move to caress his hair in comfort. She didn't expect his hand to be placed a top of hers and his black eyes boring into hers.

"Gray-sama?"

Not even as much as a word, and to her inevitable surprise, she felt Gray's lips atop of hers. "...!" Her eyes widened, and the man only pressed his lips harder into hers.

Even while intoxicated, Gray still had his unusual strength, pushing the young woman down the sofa.

"Gray-sama..." She pulled away, her cheeks reddening. "...No. You're drunk." Again, he kissed her. "Gray-sama, stop." She weakly attempted to push him off of her. But her round of drinks was starting to catch up on her, and the heat her friend was giving her made it even more worse on her part. At this rate, she'll be as intoxicated as he was.

She wanted this. She wanted him.

But Juvia knew better than to sleep with someone who wasn't even in their right mind. Even if...

"Juvia..." He whispered against her ear, licking the her earlobe. "I... want you."

And that pushed her. She let it happen. She gave her virginity, she felt a man. She felt the man she wanted for so long.

The next morning though, all that tension and passion disappeared. Right as a naked Gray woke up next to Juvia, who was only in her underwear, he yelled in surprise despite the massive hangover.

"J-Juvia?!"

Shocked to conciousness, Juvia quickly shot up in alarm. "Gray-sama, what is it?!"

"W-Wha..." Gray blinked. His eyes widened almosy comically and asked hesitantly. "What are you doing in my bed...?"

At that moment, Juvia's world fell apart.

He didn't remember. How stupid of her to even think that. How stupid of her to cling on to such small hope that he actually knew what she was doing. He was deadass drunk, he could barely walk. He wasn't in his right mind.

And Juvia took advantage of that. She agreed to it and gave into the temptation. Her eyes looked down at her almost naked body, the body that Gray himself ravished the night before.

She forced her tears back and gave Gray a shy smile. "Juvia apologizes, Gray-sama. I took you home after you had too much to drink but after taking you back here I felt the alcohol kick in."

"Ah..."

Her eyes full of false joy, she lied, "I was going to sleep on the couch but... you threw up on my dress. I didn't want to sleep in your parents' room in this state."

"Oh... alright." Gray nodded in understanding. "But why am I naked?!"

"...You strip even in your sleep, Gray-sama."

"Eh?!"

Gray never remembered what happened that night. And Juvia never spoke of it again. To him, it was just a nasty hangover. To her, she considered it merely a dream that will never come true. And there mere light of hope that flickered in her eyes before, finally shut.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Gray-sama you really don't have to pay." Juvia persuaded the young man and even grabbing hold of his arm to stop him. "Juvia will pay so please."

"No I'll pay." Gray told her stubbornly. "You feed me and Natsu too much and we still have some sense of shame." He smiled, causing the girl to blush and lose hold on him temporarily. "Miss, here's the payment!" He nearly yells and Juvia gasps.

"Gray-sama that was a sneak attack!"

"You bet it was." He stuck his tongue out childishly and proceeded to grab the grocery bags. "Come on, come on I'm hungry." He laughs when he sees her pout.

"Hai..."

When they drove home and entered the apartment, not one was surprised to see Natsu laying on the couch and arguing with Lucy.

"Its a nice gesture!" He says.

"No!"

"Oh come on Lucy, you always complain that we never do anything for you."

"This is different, our lives are on the table!"

"You're being dramatic." The pink haired man rolled his eyes. "Its just lunch."

"Its a lot more than that Dragneel." Lucy glares. "I don't want to lose all my money paying for damages."

"Who says there's gonna be damage?!"

"No one did, its a given."

"Hey!"

Juvia raised a brow at the two friends and placed the grocery bags on the table before speaking. "What's this about?"

"Natsu wants to cook."

"Eh?!" Juvia's eyes widened and raised her hands in an attempt to persuade the man. "You don't have to do that Natsu-san! Juvia will make anything you want!"

"But you always make us everything. Me and Gray should do the same!"

"I-Its fine really!" Juvia sweatdropped, goosebumps creeping their way into her skin as she refreshes the memory of the last time the duo cooked.

"There's a reason why you're banned from the mansion's kitchen Natsu."

"It was one mistake! I was trying to make a wine sauce!"

"You burned the kitchen! And you were proud of it too!"

Childishly, the eighteen year old male stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous that I might be a better cook than you.

"No, I'm trying to save my life."

"Rude."

"You're rude!"

As the two best friends bantered like five year olds, Juvia began prepping to cook their meal. This time, Gray distracted her. "Can I help?"

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say.

"No I won't cook, maybe slice things up or something." Gray shrugged and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't do that Gray-sama, you know Juvia is weak against that."

"So can I?"

Sighing, she nodded and handed him the vegetables. "Here, you can slice these up."

Four minutes the later, the entire apartmet was filled with Natsu's booming laughter. "Aw poor little princess, is the little onion making you cry?" He mocked the man and laughed again.

"Shut up! You try it if you're so good!" Gray yelled at him.

"I would, but Luce said she'll never talk to me again if I get even ten meters near the stove." He shrugged. "Besides, seeing you cry is the best thing I've seen all day." Busy being too smug, the man didn't notice Gray approach him as the man wiped is fingers on his eyes. "What the fu-"

"There, perfect!"

"My fucking eyes! They burn!" Natsu screams comically. "Lucy!"

"What are you five?" The woman calls out, rolling her eyes. "Wash it with water."

"I can barely open them."

"There's a water bottle right next to you."

Gray smirked as he returned to his task. "Here Juvia." He hands the prepped ingredients. Juvia takes them without word and threw them into the pan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gray-sama."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at Juvia?" She asks calmly as she tried to fight the blush coming up her cheeks.

"I don't think I've watched you cook before. Its fascinating." Gray shrugged. "You'd make a pretty good wife, Juvia." He complimented her.

The woman literally started to look like the tomato she held. "T-Thanks."

Juvia wanted to think that she'd make a pretty good job being Gray's wife. But as soon as the thought even crossed her head, she shook it off.

No she wont. Why would she even be Gray's wife anyway?

*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Updated! I haven't been so inspired to write in a long time you guys. I'll try to update this story as often as I could, because I finally got my motivation back!**

 **I took a break because I just wasn't feeling like writing anything, I lost my view, and frankly I was too lazy because I wasn't inspired at all. I'm sorry for making you wait for a year.**

 **I'm not dead tho, lol.**

 **I changed in a way, and for me it wasn't a good thing. When I started writing fanfiction in 2011, I wrote because I saw the world of Fanfiction the world where my fantasies towards anime can become true. Recently, I've relied on the works of other people for my satisfaction.**

 **And then I realized, I kept looking for what I wanted to see in a fanfic. And if I wanted that, why did I even become a writer? I lost that part of me. I started to become to focused on writing a story that will satisfy my readers, and not something that will satisfy ME. I forgot that I wanted to write fanfiction because I wanted a world where all my anime desires came true, and I shared them online to readers who want the same world as I do. So that's what I'll be doing from now on.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the support you've given not only to this story, but to my other fics as well.**

 **Do leave a review of what you think of this chapter, and I do accept suggestions. Also, if you're a writer as well, do recommend me some of your own fairy tail fics, I want to read them too.**

 **-Shin**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guilds?" Juvia asked as she set down the tea in front of Erza. "What guilds?"

"There are several guilds in Magnolia University, and on the first day, you sign up for one. They will be the ones to handle the students' extracurricular activities during school events." Erza explained. "I'm in Fairy Tail."

"So its some sort of tradition?" Gray asked.

"Well yes, its more on to commemorate the history of the university, and to provide different environments for the students. They also provide jobs for the students if they need it. They don't really get involved with any academic subject."

"That sounds fun. I'm excited. I wonder what kind of guild I should join?" Lucy asked herself. "What about you Natsu?"

"I'll join what guild your in." He shrugged.

"Now now Natsu, you have to think about it carefully. For the next four years, they will become like family, and they're the ones who's going to be accommodating you." Erza scolded the man. "Students are given the choice to join wherever they want, if the guild appeals to them."

"So, this Fairy Tail, what's it like?"

"They're very nice. They have this camaraderie with them, they're open to anything, and from the year I've been with them, they never let me down."

"Oh, Juvia has a friend that mentioned one of those guilds." The blue haired girl bounced excitingly. "Do you guys remember Gajeel-kun?"

"Gajeel? The one with the piercings?" Lucy raised a brow. "How can you be friends with a guy like that?"

"Lucy-san, he's actually very nice."

"He punched Natsu in the face because he 'looked funny'." The blonde snorted.

"Well, I'm not taking sides, but Natsu-san did provoke him."

"Hey!" Natsu interjected. "The man thought he had a career in singing! I was only keeping it real!" He defended himself.

"Anyways, he mentioned he was in Phantom Lord. And last I talked to him he said I should join them." Juvia smiled, missing the dark look that was now visible on Erza's face.

"Juvia, no." Erza shook her head. "Join any guild, just not that one."

"Eh? Why not?"

"There were rumors about them hazing their freshmen recruits. Its not a good start." The red head sighed. "They often get into fights with other guilds too, be it on campus or outside. They pick fights with Fairy Tail every time they see us. The only reason they're not disbanded yet is because they're guild master is a board member of the university."

"Eh? Juvia didn't think her friend would join such a guild…."

"Like I said, students join the guilds that appeal to them the most. There are also guilds that require a lot of things before they're recruited. Mermaid Heel is an all women guild, and they often rally on campus about women's rights. Crime Sorciere, a very picky guild and invitation only. They only recruit potential student officers and those in special science programs, they also have a maintaining grade if you want to stay in that guild for long."

"Now we know where those two can't be accepted in." Lucy laughed pointing in Gray and Natsu's directions.

"There's also Sabertooth, and they're the most competitive. They have a maintaining grade of ninety percent, and they don't allow their members to lose any competition. And if you wanna join them, you really have to be from the elite side of the world." Erza explained.

"So far, all I can see is only Lucy is allowed to join those guilds." Natsu laughed, rebutting Lucy's earlier statement."

"I'm not done Natsu." She glared. "There's also Blue Pegasus. Its an unspoken rule, but they only want 'beautiful' people to be joining them. Their members often compete the school's pageants. Then lastly Lamia Scale, they don't really have any requirements, but that's where most of the athletes and art students join. They compete with Sabertooth every year for the sports fest."

"That's a lot of guilds, Erza." Gray pointed out. "Nothing really appeals to me. Makes me not wanna join anythin'."

"Its mandatory Gray." She rolled her eyes. "Fairy Tail is the biggest one, no maintaining grade, and you don't really need to have talent to join them. They are pretty chaotic and often destroy campus property, unintentionally of course, but it's a really fun guild."

"So this Fairy Tail…" Lucy trailed off. "What's so special about it?"

"In both academics and athletics, absolutely nothing. We never win anything." Erza then smiled. "But they really got your back. Like I said, new or not, they treat you like family." She put down her tea and reached into her back, taking out a pamphlet and placing it on the table. "I'm a bit unfair. And its tomorrow, but I'm really here to recruit you guys into Fairy Tail. I really don't want you guys joining a guild that would pressure you into something you don't like. I hope you join us."

"So in other words, don't join Phantom?" Lucy raised a brow. "Haha, I'm kidding. I'll think about it, after checking the other guilds."

"Tch, don't you go joining the fancy ass guilds Luigi, it doesn't suit you." Natsu rolled his eyes and light smacking the back of the blonde's head.

"Hey!"

"Well," Erza stood up. "That's really all I came here for. I really must go back to school, tomorrow's orientation day and Fairy Tail has a lot to get done." She grabbed her bag. "I hope to see the four of you in our guild hall tomorrow."

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was the first day of college.

Lucy was excited. She woke up a lot earlier (and hassled Juvia too for the matter), and spent the morning running through her closet for an outfit.

"Juvia is still sleepy." Juvia yawned. "Why is this so important to Lucy-san?"

"Because, Juvia!"

"Because?"

"Because, everything relies on first impressions! I wanna look pretty on the first day of my college life! Heck, I might even land myself a date!" She pulled out a pink top and brown skirt. "What about this? Does this look good on me?"

Juvia sighe and stood up. "Lucy-san, you really shouldn't wear something that screams you come from money." She pointed out and ruffled through her closet. "Oh here." She pulled out a low necked, white collared shirt and high waist pants. "These would look amazing with the white shoes with the pink stripes right?"

Lucy blinked. "I don't know. I only wear those when I have no other clothes left to wear. Isn't it a bit too plain?"

"Juvia doesn't think so. In fact, Juvia thinks Lucy-san's sex appeal would be all over the place if she wears these. Juvia thinks if Lucy-san wears something simple and wear really sexy make up, then Lucy-san would get all the guys on campus running after her."

"Sometimes that brain of yours scares me Juvia." Lucy laughed and took the clothes from her hands. "I should wear a white bra, the fabric of this shirt is pretty thin."

Lightbulbs went off inside the bluennette's head. "Actually Lucy-san should wear pink lace."

"What? Then everyone would see!"

"That's the point. Lucy-san often wears clothes that reveals her cleavage, what would be the difference this time?"

"Well, I guess nothing." The blonde shrugged. "So, what makeup should I wear? Should I wear eyeshadow?"

"Juvia can do your makeup!" The girl piped up and bounced towards Lucy's dresser. Oh, after this, Natsu Dragneel owes her a meal.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster never woke up early.

But when one of their best friends kept phoning them at six in the morning to wake them up, they had no choice. Natsu especially when Lucy begged to go out for breakfast.

They, Natsu, just couldn't say no.

So at eight thirty in the morning, they laid on the girls' couch, sleepy and yawning, waiting for the two to finish getting ready.

"Come on Lucy, you woke me up at six for breakfast. Its fuckin' eight already, what is taking you so long?" Natsu whined.

"Oh please! Like you didn't sleep for another hour after I woke you up!" The blonde shouted from her bedroom. "I'm just putting on my shoes dude!"

"Juvia's ready!"

Sometimes the two boys favoured the blue haired girl over the blonde. She took less time getting ready.

Juvia stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a gray v-neck shirt tucked in a pencil skirt and matched with white shoes. "Does Juvia look okay?"

"Yeah you look good." Gray answered her. The girl resisted not to frown. What did she expect, Gray wouldn't notice the extra effort she made on her nude eyeshadow and winged liner.

"Okay, I'm good!" Lucy exited her bedroom.

Natsu's jaw almost comically reached the floor.

Juvia never felt so victorious before.

"What the hell are you wearing? You are not stepping out in that!" He nearly yelled.

"What the fuck Natsu, I covered a lot more than usual if you can't see."

"I don't get anything." Gray whispered into Juvia's ear, confused.

"I can see your bra."

"You see my cleavage all the time Natsu."

"And your butt is literally out!"

"They're high waist jeans! Its supposed to make my butt look big!"

"You… you-!"

Juvia resisted a laugh. "We're late. We need to go." She grabbed her bag and keys. "Who's driving today?"

"Natsu is. He has the biggest car."

*.*.*.*.*.*

He wasn't really in a bad mood. Natsu was just worried.

His best friend looked really fucking hot.

Funny how it was the only time since they reached the age of teens that he saw her wear something that wasn't revealing.

He was having really perverted thoughts. Who could blame him? Her butt was about to pop out from the tight jeans, and (call him a girl) he really did notice what kind makeup she often wore. Today she was too hot.

He was shamelessly observant of his best friend. He knew she never wore the powder thing girls wore on their eyes. He knew she didn't even know how to draw what Lisanna called a "cat eye" on her eyes. He knew Lucy liked wearing pink on her lips.

Like, why would Lucy even wear makeup? She was already to pretty without.

And today, she was enticing him. And he was shocked that he knew what the word enticing was. It was a different looking Lucy today. She had gold powder in her eyes, she had black eyeliner in the shape of a sharp wing, and she wore red lipstick.

Not to mention he can see her pink bra through her shirt!

He was going crazy.

"Natsu!"

He blinked. What was he doing?

"You already passed Flapjacks, I thought we were going there for breakfast?" Lucy asked him, pouting.

He really shouldn't space out while he was driving.

"I thought you'd want Mcdonalds today." He said. "You said you wanted a Mcflurry."

"Oh!" Lucy's eyes lit up. "You remembered. Of course, and it's not eleven yet so we can get the breakfast special!"

"Aw, how thoughtful of you prick." Gray teased.

"Shut the fuck up stripper."

It was gonna be a rough day for Natsu Dragneel.

*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
